Into the light
by Nyugeto Kina
Summary: Two years ago Eny went away because of a mission. But after the Phantom Lord attacked her guild she has to come back. Arriving there, she just finds one surprise after another and love - a love that is forbidden. Will they find a way to stay together?


After Phantom Lords attack all the fairies were busy with rebuilding their guild – well nearly all of them. Some guild members had to earn money and fulfill missions. There were also some who were on the road for a longer time. Just like Eny.

But now she had to come back home. She didn't really want to, not now. Just before she accepted her last job, she had to promise the Master to come back as soon as possible. This was two years ago. It wasn't on purpose. On her way back home she met to many people, who needed help. Even if she doesn't show it she has a kind heart and helps whenever she can. Probably it would take her on more year until she would have arrived in the guild, but Laxus contacted her. One short sentence and Eny forgot anything else around her. She rushed as fast as possible back to Magnolia.

_Fairy Tail needs you._

Laxus' words were going through Enys mind as she stood in front of the guild. She was too late. The old guild building wasn't there anymore. At its place there was a new – even not finished – house. The load of Eny's mind was a big cloth banner over the entrance showing the Fairy Tail logo.

For the last time she screwed up her courage and enters the guild. The inside changed a lot, too. She didn't enter the pub directly – now there was a anteroom. There was also a little shop in which Fairy Tail fan articles were sold. Eny shook her head and went on. As she arrived in the main hall she searched for Master Makarov. But she couldn't find him anywhere. Though she saw some people she could talk to.

_The smartest thing to do, is to go to Cana and Mira at the bar._

Eny made her way towards the girls – with her back pressed against the wall – when a loud scream made everyone in the hall silent. The master was there and he just saw her.

„Eny Duibhre", he screamed from the other end of the room. His body grows until he's ten times as big as usual and his shadow darkens his surroundings. „Just tell me: what are you thinking?! You stayed away for two years and now you're coming home – sneaking in like a thief. Is this the way how you greet your family after this long time?"

Caught and without any chance to deny the reproaches Eny felt like a little child. „I'm sorry, Master." She went to the middle of the guild hall, where everyone was able to see her. In this moment she remembered something she wanted to give the Master. „I found it just before my departure", she said and put forth her hand in which was a small rusty key. Master looked at it and started to laugh loudly. „Mira!", he called towards the bar. „The lost storeroom key is found. We hadn't had to blow up the door one and half years ago." While speaking Makarov turned towards Eny and his voice got stricter with every word.

Eny couldn't do anything else, as use the ultimate weapon against the Master. She leaned forward so she could be at eye level with Makarov – who had his normal size back. She looked at him with her big golden doe eyes, lied a finger on her lips and asks with her cutest voice: „But Master, you're not mad at me, are you?"

Her behavior brought the result she wished for. A stupid grin appeared on Master Makarov's face and he waved with his hand in front of himself. "Of course not, Eny-chan. How could I ever be mad at you?"

"The girls are lucky. If the Master's mad at us, there's no way to escape his wrath", mumbled someone in the crowd.

_Super, now Master will be really mad at me._

But fortunately Eny wasn't right. The Master smiled at her before he turned away to go back to his place.

Finally Eny was able to make her way to Mirajane and Cana. Arriving at the bar she sat down next to the most sober alcoholic in the whole country.

"Hi", she greeted her friend.

Cana drunk a large gulp and puts her barrel on the counter. "Hey."

"Do you know where I can find Laxus?", Eny asked while Mirajane put a big glass full of ice cubes and a little bit water in front of Eny. "Thanks, Mira."

Mirajane's and Cana's face turned into stone as they heard Laxus' Name coming from Eny's mouth. "He's away", Cana forced herself to say.

"Umm, okay. And what", Eny pointed at the missing roof, " happened here?"

"Phantom Lord attacked us", answered Cana and with a shrug of her shoulders and drunk one more gulp Sake. "Now there are no more Phantoms."

"So you manged to rebuild the guild during six days?", asked Eny and took an ice cube out of her glass to eat it pleasurably.

"No", responded Mirajane. "The war was two weeks ago."

"But..."

"But what?", Cana aked.

"Laxus called me nearly a week ago and told me to come back because Fairy Tail needs me."

_His call has nothing to do with the guild war._

"At that point everything was over", Cana confirmed Eny's thoughts.

"Okay, I got it. Where's Grey? I'm melting." One more ice cube made its way into her mouth.

"His away with Erza, Natsu and Lucy. They went to a Hotel. They should be back in a few days. Until then we should have enough ice cubes for you", as usual Mirajane knew a solution.

"Thanks. Well I got to go to my apartment and see if everything is alright. See you later."

Mirajane and Cana said goodbye before Eny went to her flat – which was left for two years.


End file.
